<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miss Communication by japansace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460442">Miss Communication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/japansace/pseuds/japansace'>japansace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But the fun kind, Clubbing, Demisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Drag Queens, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, don't test Yuuri Katsuki, he will fall in love with Victor in literally any context</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/japansace/pseuds/japansace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri meets the prettiest woman he's ever seen at the club (and unknowingly, the prettiest man he's ever seen too).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Some Much Needed Comfort</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miss Communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been so <i>depressed</i> lately, I decided to write something fun and harmless that I teased on my twitter like eight hundred years ago. Anyway, enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuri is drunk.</p><p>He is drunk and lonely and just a touch morose, but it’s getting better, with every drink. This is an unhealthy coping mechanism, he thinks, but then again, he’s not one to do this often. So he’ll let this slide—let <em>him </em>slide. Just this once.</p><p>He feels warm now, even with his elbows propped up against the freezing surface of the bar. And his head is quiet—full of white cottony fuzz—despite the pounding of the music coming off the dancefloor. He could fall asleep here, he figures. Just let his eyelids slip shut and luxuriate in it.</p><p>But he won’t. Phichit has left his side to do <em>god knows what</em>, and Yuuri wasn’t raised to fall asleep in public, when no one was around scrape him off the floor. So he’ll wait. He’ll wait until Phichit gets back, and then he’ll take a nice, long nap.</p><p>That’s the least Phichit owes him, after dragging him here only to <em>abandon him</em>.</p><p>Yuuri has his mouth against the lip of another whiskey when the double-doors to the club open inwards, admitting two new entries.</p><p>He almost spits out his drink, at the sight of them.</p><p>A pair of beautiful women. A blonde one—easily six feet tall—with a sharp jawline and a sparkly skirt. Then next to her, a friend: one with platinum-silver hair, gathered into a fishtail braid. She’s lofty as well, carries herself like royalty. Full lips of gloss, ample chest, A-line dress with a strip of leg cut out. She has a figure like she plays a sport of some kind—and competitively at that.</p><p>It’s a girl Yuuri could never get.</p><p>Yet his stomach is churning with liquid courage now, and he feels soft and loose-lipped, just inebriated enough to make an attempt. So he slides off the barstool, ambles over in a way that he hopes comes across as agile rather than off-his-ass wasted.</p><p>“Um—oh. Oh, wow.” Whatever Yuuri was going to say leaves him, as he approaches the woman. “You’re… You’re just <em>wow</em>.”</p><p>She giggles, along with her friend. “Thank you. It’s nice of you to say so.” She has a voice that’s full-bodied, deeply satisfying to listen to.</p><p>Yuuri leans against the wall next to the pair—for balance, but he thinks that if he’s lucky it might come off as smooth. “You look like someone who…” He considers. “Someone who…”</p><p>“Who what? Will suck your cock?” The woman makes a motion, cranking a fist against her lips, and rolls her eyes all the while.</p><p>“What? <em>No.</em>” The woman startles, at Yuuri’s offended look. “I’d <em>never</em>—I was just going to say you look like someone who would enjoy a nice picnic. I know this spot—I mean, it’s not much, but it has a nice view, and I was thinking I could feed you grapes and let you pet my dog and maybe we’d even hold hands, and—”</p><p>“Whoa, slow down there, Romeo.” She fans out her hands before her, with a disarming smile. “Sorry I jumped down your throat like that. I’m just not used to guys being so…” Her brow wrinkles. “… romantic?”</p><p>“I’m veeeeery romantic,” Yuuri says, with a lilt. “My friend Phichit always says so. On account of me being ace. Uh, I mean—ah, fuck it, never mind. You’re probably not interested now.” He goes to walk away—but then the woman’s hand is around his wrist, holding him in place.</p><p>“Wait—” She flinches, in surprise at herself. “You… You <em>don’t </em>want to have sex with me?”</p><p>Yuuri makes a face. “I mean, not <em>right now. </em>We just met. And I like your face, and your hair is pretty, and I haven’t even seen most of your collarbone yet, and I think it’d be a nice one, and—and—I’d like to get to know you a little at a time, you know?”</p><p>“Well.” She releases his wrist, folds her arms. “This is… This is something.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Yuuri smiles, big and goofy. “You’re like the prettiest lady I’ve ever met.”</p><p>“Oh.” Somehow, that doesn’t seem to please her. “Oh, I see.”</p><p>“There you are!”<br/><br/>Phichit rushes up, looking a bit disheveled. “Jesus Christ, Yuuri. I take one bathroom break and you <em>go rogue.</em>”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“Oh, I see you’ve already met Victoria and Christine.” He nudges Yuuri in the ribs. “Remember? They’re the performers I told you about.”</p><p>“Oh.” Yuuri only smiles wider. “You perform too? Wow, you just get more and more amazing.”<br/><br/>“Thanks,” Victoria says, but now she seems deflated.</p><p>Christine puts an arm around her shoulders. “We better get ready for the show.” She winks at Phichit. “Will we be seeing you after?”</p><p>“Oh, most definitely!”<br/><br/>“Great!” She and Victoria walk towards the stage, utilizing a slow stride to whisper into each other’s ears.</p><p>“Wow,” Yuuri says again. “That girl is <em>great.</em>”</p><p>Phichit only raises an eyebrow at him. “How lost in the sauce are <em>you?</em>”</p><hr/><p>Turns out Victoria can <em>sing </em>and <em>dance </em>and Yuuri is in <em>awe. </em>She has so many outfit changes, Yuuri almost loses track of what color he likes her best in. (Gold. Definitely gold.) But still, she seems just a little sad throughout the whole thing. Yuuri misses her smile—even when it was at his own expense. So he’s fully prepared to replace it, when he and Phichit meet up with her and Christine after the show.</p><p>“You were <em>brilliant</em>,” Yuuri says, clasping his hands.</p><p>“You’re too kind,” she says back, still in that sad sort of way.</p><p>“Will you—would you—?”</p><p>“<em>No</em>. I mean—” At Yuuri’s destroyed look, she panics, with waved hands. “Wait, no, Yuuri, I—you’re <em>very </em>sweet. I’d love to go out with you. But I have to tell you first that I’m a drag queen.”</p><p>“Of course he knows you’re a drag queen!” Phichit and Christine say, at the same time Yuuri screeches, “<em>You’re a drag queen?</em>”</p><p>Victoria—<em>Victor</em>—grasps at one arm with the other. “Yes,” he says, in his real voice.</p><p>There’s an indeterminate pause, an overwhelming silence.</p><p>Then—</p><p>A squeal, all the way up to the rafters.</p><p>“Even better!”</p><p>“Wha—?”<br/><br/>Yuuri pulls Victor into a hug. “A beautiful man that dresses like a beautiful woman? How did I get so lucky?”</p><p>Victor considers, from where he is bent forward with his done-up face squished against Yuuri’s neck. “You… Really?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Victor relaxes finally, with a long breath. “Thank <em>god</em>. I really wasn’t sure how I was gonna get over a guy as nice as you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was not meant to be pushing my ace!Yuuri agenda originally, but then he just kinda jumped out at me...? Whoops? I will not apologize for the TRUTH.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>